Battle Scars
by Darkmilenia
Summary: People never forget what you did to their loved ones. They try to get revenge, even if it means that innocent people get hurt. Ghost had learned that the hard way but he never thought that the last family member he has would be in danger because of him. What would you do to save a person you barely know, even if it s your own child?
1. Ghost

**A/N: This is the continue of the one-shot "I alone love you" I wrote, I just wanted to try to make a full story out of it and I hope you can help me with the decision to continue this or stop this. So well this is the first chapter and reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

"And then came the other Robot and saved the young boy from getting killed. That was so amazing." The nine year old squealed in excitement, as he told the man about the movie he had watched yesterday.

"Sound interesting." The man stated and looked down to the boy, who stood in front of him and had a twinkle of joy in his eyes.

"It really was. You should watch it, right mum?" The boy turned around to gaze at his mother, who sat next to the man.

The boy smiled widely at her but she didn´t seem to recognize he was talking to her. Astonished he examined his mother as she let out a deep sigh and kept on staring out of the window. The boy exchanged a look with the man, unsure what to do and the man shook his head slightly as an answer and asked the boy to go to the living room and watch TV, while he was talking to his mother. Happy that he was allowed to watch TV the boy nodded and exited the kitchen, the three of them were in, to settle down on the big couch in the living room. With a smile on his face the man watched the boy disappear in the other room, before he turned his head and looked at her somehow worried. He knew her for years now and he was sure that something was eating on her but he had no clue what it could be. As he saw her yesterday she was joyful as always and the man asked himself what could have happened since yesterday evening. He took a look at her empty cup in front of her, before he stood up from his stool, walked over to the coffee maker, grabbed the glass pot, walked over to her and poured her some more. As she still kept on looking out of the window he shook his head again, placed the glass pot on the kitchen table and sat down again, watching her for a while.

"What´s wrong?" He asked her and put one of his hands on top of hers, which made her look at him.

She let out another sigh, looked at him for a second but turned her gaze down at her hands, like she was hiding something from him. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes for a moment, before she got the strength to look him in the eyes again.

"He was here." She simply said and smiled almost tortured.

"Who?" The man asked her, not knowing what she was talking about.

Once again she shook her head and gazed through the open door into the living room as if to make sure that her son didn´t hear a single word about their conversation. As she was sure that he was focused on the TV-Screen she slowly arose from her chair and stepped up to the window, leaning herself onto the sink, that was underneath it. For a moment she caught a glimpse of a couple that was walking down the street, a little girl by their side, who was probably their kid. She showed another small smile, before she turned her gaze down to the sink and switched nervous from one foot to the other. She wasn´t sure if he was the right person to talk about her messed up feelings but otherwise she was sure that he wouldn´t let her go without telling him. Taking a deep breath she turned around so that her back was facing the window and she could look him in the eyes.

"Simon´s Dad." She simply said and watched how his expression turned from curious into shocked.

"What? Are you kidding me?" The man raised his voice a bit in disbelief but as she shook her head he seemed to understand that she was serious.

"Why was he here? What did he want from you after all this years? Did he hurt you?" The man now asked pretty concerned, stood up from his chair and cut the distance between them, to put his hands on her shoulders and look at her.

"No, he didn´t hurt me. Not physically." She answered him a little afraid about his reaction. She knew him, she knew that he cared for her and that he would do anything that was possible for him to protect her.

"What do you mean not physically? What happened?" He asked her with a clearly puzzled voice.

Taking another deep breath she straightened herself and smiled at him.

"We kissed you know and I told him that I still love him and he told me that he still had feelings for me. But I´m sure that we´ll never meet again." She said and he could hear that she was more than disappointed.

"It´s the best if you never see him again. I mean, I don´t understand why he was here, after all the years you haven´t seen each other and I clearly don´t understand how you can say that you still love him. He wasn´t there for you, he didn´t even know about his son and then suddenly he comes back? If you ask me he just came back to break your heart once more." He told her and tried to make her feel better, even if the things he told her might hurt her just more. But she had to understand that the man wasn´t any good for her.

"You´re totally wrong. I know it´s ridiculous to say I still love him but it´s the truth and I know that he also meant what he said. I feel really honored that you care about me so much but you don´t know him. He could never break my heart." She replied calmly and as an answer her friend just shook his head.

"So tell me why did he came back?" The man asked her and crossed his arms as she just shrugged her shoulders.

"See? That´s what I mean, he was just here to break your heart or why do you think he showed up?"

"He wanted to see me again, he hadn´t even planned that I recognize him." She now said clearly annoyed about her friend. Why couldn´t he just support her and tell her that she should fight for the man she loves?

"I don´t know what you are talking about." Her friend answered and rolled her eyes, what did she mean with that.

"He wore this ridiculous mask and hide his face from me but I knew it was him. Not even his stupid call sign could hide him from me." She answered and walked back to her spot, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Call sign? What call sign?" The man raised an eye-brow and watched her putting her cup down.

"His name´s no longer Simon. He´s called Ghost."


	2. Last Night s company

**So this is chapter two but I still don´t know if I should continue this story so I would appreciate if you could tell me if you like it or not. I know it´s hard to tell after only two chapters but it would be a great help for me to know if it´s worth to focus on this story. But now enjoy reading.**

* * *

Still tired Roach waited in front of the grey elevator, which would bring him to the ground floor. One hand rested on the wall to stabilize himself while his other hand rubbed his forehead in an attempt to avoid his headache getting stronger. Squinting his eyes Roach took a look out of the window on his right side, only to turn his head immediately away from the bright light that was coming through it. For the first time since he was in the UK, he wished that this goddamn sun would stop shining and it would begin to rain. Sure he hated the rainy days in the city of London but after he drank too much yesterday, he didn´t want to strain his senses. With a groan he let go off the wall and took a few steps away from the elevator, surveying a bunch of different flowers, which was placed on a dark commode opposite of the elevator. Roach yawned loudly and stretched his back, his arms raised up into the air, he shook his head, wondering why he was paying attention to the flowers in front of him. He never was interested in any sort of plants, not even the ones made of plastic. He also wondered why the elevator needed so long to finally arrive at his floor, a tired expression on his face, he turned around again and recognized that the elevator had only two floors to go, which made him step up to the metal doors again, waiting to hear the sound of the arriving elevator.

Just as he heard the sound and was about to step into it, the door next to his room opened and a young woman stepped out of the room. Roach heard her say he should wait for her and the Gentleman he was, he held the door open for her. She thanked him as she passed him and as an answer Roach just nodded and stepped into the elevator, pushing the button to the ground floor. As the doors closed and the elevator began to move, Gary examined the woman next to him with a smile. She wore a pretty short white dress, her long blonde hair was falling messy onto her shoulders and the make-up she was probably wearing yesterday was only slightly visible.

Roach smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest, he knew exactly with whom she had spent the night and he had to admit he was pretty jealous that it wasn´t him who had her in his bed tonight. But at the same time Roach was happy that his Captain had some good company at night and maybe Roach would have some company that night. Sure it would be difficult to hook up with a girl, not that the girls wouldn´t love Gary, but he shared a Room with Ghost and he was sure that the Lieutenant wouldn´t be too happy if Gary would have sex in the bed next to him with his superior watching him. But then again, maybe Gary could hook up Ghost with a girl too, even if he was drunk as hell yesterday, he remembered the looks Ghost threw at the waitress at the bar they were in, and maybe he should try and hook his Lieutenant up with her. Lost in his thoughts Gary didn´t realize that the elevator had reached the ground floor and the young blonde stepping out of it.

"You want to stay in there?" She asked him with a croaky voice which showed him that she must have drank yesterday too.

Snapping out of his thoughts Gary shook his head slightly and stepped out into the lobby. He once more smiled at her, before she said goodbye and made her way to the entrance. As she walked Gary couldn´t help but take a look at her bum; he smiled sheepishly and watched her disappear behind the door. Happy Roach turned to his right and made his way into the dining hall, which conterminous with the lobby. He already could smell the scent of fresh roasted bacon and his stomach began to growl immediately. It didn´t matter that Gary had a hangover, he always was hungry and so as soon as he entered the dining hall he made his way up to the buffet that was attached to one wall. Impatient he grabbed a plate and stuffed it with food. The buffet had everything you could ask for; different types of rolls, bread, sausages, cheese, scrambled eggs, bacon, fruits, vegetables, marmalades, butter and different types of drinks. As Roach´s plate didn´t stuff anymore food he let his eyes wander around the yellow painted room, till he saw his teammates sitting on one big wooden table, already having breakfast. Smiling he made his way to them and sat down next to Ghost, who glared at him as he saw the enormous amount of food on his plate.

"You´re really that hungry?" Ghost asked in disbelief and watched how Gary toped one of his rolls with slices of cheese.

"Yes, Sir." Gary replied and took a bite, chewing loudly.

Ghost let out a sigh and shook his head. "We´re off duty Roach, you don´t need to call me Sir." He told him and took a sip from the cup of coffee he had poured himself.

"I know, it´s just hard for me to lay it down you know." Gary told him with a smile and kept on eating.

Ghost nodded but didn´t response anymore, he was more focused on staying awake. He couldn´t get any sleep yesterday, the events from the day replaying in his head over and over again. He never thought that he would have a son, he never thought that she still loved him and he never thought he would kiss her again but yesterday showed him how wrong he was. Somehow he felt bad that he didn´t took the chance to meet his son face to face and tell him that he was his dad but on the other hand it was the best for the boy that he didn´t meet him. Ghost didn´t know how to handle with a kid, how could he handle with his own son? Why did he even kissed her? Why couldn´t he just let her leave and forget him already? He thought about it yesterday, but that she still loved him after they hadn´t seen each other in ten years, showed him that even if he hadn´t followed her, she still would love him. Maybe Ghost should pay her a visit today, to make things clear between them, to tell her that he wasn´t ready to meet his son. That seemed like a good idea but what should he say if the boy was at home? He couldn´t lie at him, he didn´t deserve this.

"Hey Ghost!" Ghost snapped out of his thoughts as Archer called him.

Curious what his teammate wanted from him, he turned his head and looked into Archer´s smiling face. What did he want from him? Why was the sniper smiling so stupid at him? Ghost just nodded at him, to show him he would listen.

"Where have you been yesterday night? I saw you enter the hotel after midnight." Archer said and everyone turned their heads towards Ghost, waiting for an answer.

Ghost thought about a good answer, he couldn´t tell them the truth. What would they say if he told them that he met his ex-girlfriend yesterday and that she told him that he had a son? They sure would tease him all the time and would make fun out of him. Ghost took a deep breath and wanted to answer, as he heard a familiar Scottish voice in the distant. His teammates must have heard that voice too, ´cause the immediately turned their gaze towards the front door, where their Captain tried to flirt with a hotel employee. From the look on the woman´s face Ghost could tell that she wasn´t interested in the Captain and as she turned around without paying much attention to the man, Ghost couldn´t help but smile. Only yesterday John had brought a woman back to the hotel and today he was flirting again.

"Hey Captain! Seems like you got a brush-off." Meat called out, which made the others laugh and the Captain raised a middle finger to his teammate, before he stepped up to the table and took a seat across from Ghost.

"Haven´t got enough fun that night?" Gary teased and as a response Soap just shook his head and smiled.

"I´m sure our definitions of fun aren´t the same Sanderson but I can tell you that the woman exactly knew what she was doing." MacTavish answered and winked.

"Yes, her body seemed like her best weapon." Gary responded and smiled.

"So you´ve seen her?" John asked with an eye-brow raised and Gary just nodded.

"Oh yes. She joined me in the elevator, I have to admit you have a really good taste in woman, maybe I should give her a call. Do you have her number?"

"Oh, I´m sorry mate, I haven´t." John replied and stole a piece of pineapple from Toad´s plate, stuffing it hungry into his mouth.

"That´s bad. Why didn´t you ask her?" Meat now asked curious.

"Why should I? I´m sure I never see her again and if we´re out tonight and meet her again I´m sure she´s all over me again. So you have to try and find some fun on you own." John answered with a cocky smile.

"Really? So tell me Captain, what was her name?" Meat asked again and smiled as his Captain knitted his eye-brows and rubbed his chin with his right hand.

"Jenna or Jenny I think." He answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Her name was Elaine." Meat replied and shook his head. "Even I know this and I wasn´t the one who shared a bed with her."

"Come on, it doesn´t matter. She was just another woman. Do you remember every woman´s name you had sex with?" John countered amused as Meat squinted his eyes and shot him a killing glance.

"At least I knew their names the next day." Meat pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"That´s not difficult. One day it´s your right hand and the next day your left." Royce said with a grin and every other man had to laugh after that comment.

"Funny Royce at least I know how to use my hands in the right way." Meat spat, which made Royce roll his eyes.

"Whatever you say." He replied to his partner and the table went silent again. Ghost felt relieved for a moment, sure that they all had forgot what Archer had asked him but as the sniper cleared his throat Ghost knew he would ask him again.

"You haven´t answered my question Ghost. Where have you been yesterday night?" Archer asked again and every man´s attention was on Ghost again.

Ghost let out a deep sigh, there was no way he could avoid to give them an answer and as he was about to tell them some weird story the Captain opened his mouth.

"I thought you left with Roach or did you leave the hotel again after you brought him back?" John asked curious and turned his gaze towards Archer, who showed him a big smile.

"That´s what we thought Captain but we saw Ghost enter the hotel past midnight. That means he had left it again, after he brought Roach back." The sniper explained and the Captain nodded as an answer, before he turned his attention back to Ghost and smiled.

"Let me guess, you were after the waitress?" John stated out and Ghost´s eyes grew wide. How could his Captain know he was with her? He sure just guessed, that´s all, no need to get nervous.

"Oh so you were with her? What did you do? Did you hook up with her? Did she show you her bedroom? Were you allowed to enter her "inner-city"?" John pointed out and again every teammate began to laugh.

"Hey Ghost why are you so quiet? Was the main street closed for your car?" Meat now teased, which made the others laugh just more.

Unseen from his teammates Ghost clenched his fists in anger. How could they dare to make fun of her? Why didn´t they just shut up? Was it really necessary for them to know what he did last night? They didn´t have the slightest clue what was going on between him and her and Ghost didn´t care to explain it to them. They wouldn´t understand him. Angry Ghost stood up from his chair, took one last look at his teammates and was ready to leave the dining hall. He needed some fresh air to cool down and get his thoughts together. He passed Roach as the Sergeant took a hold of Ghost´s wrist and stopped him in his tracks.

"Why are you leaving Ghost? We´re just teasing you a bit." Roach said with a smile but Ghost´s anger only rose higher.

With a quick move he turned around and grabbed the Sergeant by his throat, lifted him up from his chair and pressed him against the wall behind him.

"I don´t think that´s funny. Why don´t you just stay out of my business." Ghost hissed and tightened his grip around the Sergeant´s throat, making him gasp for air.

"G..h..o..s..t!" Roach croaked as he felt his air cut off.

"Ghost! Leave him." MacTavish yelled at his second in command and he and Scarecrow pulled him away from the Sergeant, who immediately reached up to his throat and coughed as he tried to breathe.

Ghost shot him a killing glance but didn´t put on a fight as the Captain dragged him out of the dining room. This was all the Sergeant´s own fault, why couldn´t he stay out of business? Why couldn´t they just leave Ghost alone? Why couldn´t he just have a good time with his teammates and forget about her. Why couldn´t he just go back to base? Why couldn´t this just be a nightmare?


End file.
